


Carry You

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conceal your deepest worries<br/>Confine your thoughts inside<br/>The walls you built of damaged pride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry You

He was pacing again; wings trembling from their upright position and his voice taking on that harsh screechy tone from speaking an unfamiliar tongue for too long. Datapads and decorations were flung haphazardly about, cracking against walls, the floor, denting any surface they collided with.

Vents creaked as air heated by anger was expelled and Starscream gripped his helm with shaky servos as though he was about to simply blow apart-

And then he heard it.

That soft, tiny trill.

He jerked up, ramrod straight, swallowing down the answering trinecall. It sounded again, supplemented by a lower harmonizing tone. His wings twitched, and Thundercracker leaned sleepily out of the doorway.

‘Come to berth.’, he said in quiet Vosian, ‘Let the world turn without you this night.’

Starscream looked at him helplessly, cocking his helm.

Thundercracker sighed, a chuckled slipping free as he took slow and heavy steps out of the back room. He moved slowly, that sound in his chest whispering free and Starscream let his helm thud against Thundercracker’s chest once he was close enough.

Warm arms around him, and the trineleader sighed happily. He went strutless, letting the larger Seeker carry him away from the carnage of an emotional whirlwind to the berthnest; piled high in tapestries and pillows and silks and a solitary Skywarp, hiccuping high notes as though demanding the pair of them return faster.

Starscream slid from Thundercracker’s hold to flop into the heavy soft nest and drag himself around Skywarp.

The smaller violet flier trilled happily, and Starscream found it in him to answer. Thundercracker clambered up with them, pulling them both to settle over his broader frame after he nestled down into the muddle of pillows and fabric collected sneakily over the eons.

Starscream’s wings creaked softly as they slowly relaxed, and he settled like a tired eagle against the other two Seekers.

A last soft trinecall, and he answered with a pleased murr and a stroke of Skywarp’s wings.

No matter how his frustration broke down the walls of his pride, he’d always have this.

Always and eternally, right?


End file.
